Left behind
by Multibratarmy
Summary: Sesshomaru gets sick and Rin and Jaken take him to the Dog Demon Palace. After waking up and being treated Sesshomaru makes a bold move to leave Rin at a human village. Rin becomes upset, but still thinks her lord will come for her. Will he? Or will someone else get to her first?
1. You're sick

"Lord Sesshomaru?" A little girl called out to the vast forest before her. The green leafs glowed in the suns rays as they shown down upon her. She looked for the familiar shadow of her lord. She sat down on the saddle Ah-un had attached to his belly and quietly hummed. His light brown scales soaked in the sun's rays. His green mane blew in the wind. At her prescience both heads of the demon looked up at the same time. The harness was not removed from their mouths. Their yellow eyes looked at her as she began to hum again. Then sing.

_"In the mountains, in the breeze. _

_In the forest, in my dreams._

_Lord Sesshomaru where are you?_

_Jaken is serving under you too._

_I will wait for you on my own,_

_Please return to me waiting all alone."_ Her voice was quite yet loud in the small clearing. Her lord would return to her, and she knew it. It was unhelped that she felt eager to wait for him. Suddenly, the wind picked up. She snapped her eyes shut and opened them when it stopped. She gasped.

"Hello, Rin," Kagura of the wind spoke to her.

"What do you want?" She said, suddenly very scared of being alone.

"I was here hoping to kill you with a fight. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru isn't here. What a shame," She said, her red eyes looking around simply admiring the scenery.

"Did Naraku set you up to this?" She asked in a snappy tone towards her. Her black hair blew under the winds current. Even her pigtail on the right side of her head.

"He did," She said, "What of it?"

"Do you want to do it?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Because I am to carry out his every wish," Kagura said. "I fall a class under him and my older sister, Kanna of the Void."

"Kanna of the Void?" Rin echoed, "The girl with the creepy mirror!"

Kagura smiled a twisted smile. Her yukata was mostly pink with red strips on the right but on the left it was a dark blue with a light blue pattern. It wasn't split down the middle more like diagonal from her right shoulder. It started next to her neck then traveled down to her right hip. A yellow ribbon held the extra next to her right hip as well. She had green pearl like ear rings and pink eyeshadow. Her lips were dyed a pretty red and her dark brown hair was pulled in a short ponytail with a blue ribbon to hide the real hair that held it up.

Rin gasped, she was going to attack her.

"Please don't!"

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura threw her fan forward.

Rin gave a small scream as Ah-un flew away from the attack. Kagura pulled one of the two feathers in her hair out. She used her sorcery and flew on the feather to chase Rin and Ah-un.

"Take this! DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" She yelled, trusting her fan in Rin's direction.

Rin closed her eyes waiting for an impact that never came. She creaked her eyes open and saw her hero.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed. She was very happy to see him. "Master Jaken!"

The green imp looked up at her and the two headed demon. Realization settled in and Jaken imedetly began yelling at her and Ah-un.

"...Up there anyway?" The imp finished just as Rin began climbing off of Ah-un.

"Kagura attacked me. Ah-un saved me though," She laughed it off although she was terrified out of her mind. Her little yukata was dirty. It was checker printed orange and cream. A green ribbon held it closed. Her dark brown eyes sparkled at the appearance of Sesshomaru. His silver hair reached to brush his knees and his gold eyes stared over Rin looking for a sigh of injury. He had red eyeshadow on and a white torso, the tips of the sleeves red, as well as the left shoulder, with black armor covering it up. The grey armor was spiked and covered his right shoulder. He had fluffy white pants made of cotton and a large "ball of fur", as Rin liked to refer to it, on his right shoulder. Like Kagura, Sesshomaru had a yellow ribbon around his middle. The crescent moon on his forehead seemed a slightly lighter blue than the normal dark blue it was.

"Kagura, did you say?" He asked.

"Yes my lord," She replied.

Sesshomaru made a small grunt.

"Me Lord? Are you alri- ME LORD!" Jaken screeched as Sesshomaru fell into Rin's arms. Even Ah-un was slightly alarmed.

"I think he's sick..." Rin said really worried. His gold eyes were sealed shut and his breathing turned heavy.

"He did look a little pale earlier...," Jaken said thinking back.

"Did you say something to him?"

"Yes," He said, "But I got hit and told he was fine..."

"Where are we going to take him to?" Rin asked looking around.

"First, we should put him on Ah-un. Then think about that," Jaken stated, pointing to Sesshomaru, then Ah-un.

"Okay, Master Jaken!" Rin said. They began and after almost jropping him four times, they had success.

"We did that, Master Jaken. Now where are we going to hide?" Rin asked with her hands on her hips looking down at him from Ah-un.

"Hide? We are not going to hide, foolish girl!" He screeched.

"Then where are we going to go?" She asked.

"To the dog demon palace..." He said.

"How?"

"Ah-un will take us."

"Really! Thanks Ah-un!" Rin squeaked, giving him a hug. Ah-un grunted in response. She only hugged one of the two heads which caused a small argument between them.

"Stop it!" Jaken yelled at them, hitting them with the Staff of two Heads. Rin hit him with a rock and Ah-un laughed.

"Let's just leave, Master Jaken! We can't waste time!"

"Ah! You're right, Rin!" Jaken jumped onto Ah-un and grabbed the reins, "Fly!" SNAP! Jaken hit the beast with the reins.

Ah-un took off into the air. Rin had Sesshomaru on her lap, or at least his head. She looked down at him worriedly and hoped they got there soon.

_Please be okay..._


	2. Sisters

The flight seemed to take days. Which it, in fact, had. The nights were long and the days longer. With Sesshomaru sick, Rin wasn't as cheery and Jaken was more snappy. Everything seemed darker to Rin. The sky, flowers, grass, the clouds, even Sesshomaru himself seemed darker. She twirled a piece of his silver hair between her fingers, longing for his gold eyes to open.

"Master Jaken," She said, still looking down at Sesshomaru.

"What do you want foolish girl!" He snapped, his yellow eyes set in a glare. His clothing was like Sesshomaru's without all the armor and fluff. It wasn't white eiather, it was brown making his green colored skin stand out.

Rin looked up from Sesshomaru, "I think we're here."

Jaken turned around to find they were, in fact there. The gold gates opened warmly in there preasence. The kingdom/palace looked like something you would see in Aladin or Sleeping Beauty. Mainly Sleeping beauty. It was made of grey bricks and looked like a forbbidin tower. There were small windows placed in random spots around the palace. There was a window that had Sesshomaru's mother looking out of it. She was looking at Rin. She was a female Sesshomaru basically. She wore a blue and white yukata with a large blue "robe" over it. Her silver hair was parted into two silver ponytails attatched to the side of her head. She had the same cresant moon and the same red marks on the side of her cheeks.

Ah-un landed at the palace doors. They seemed to be barracaded off by some kind of chain. When the chain was removed Ah-un flew inside.

"What brings you her, Jaken?" Shinku, Sesshomaru's mother, asked. Her lips graced red with a smile.

Jaken clumsily fell to the floor in a bow, "Mother lady! Uh- Lord Sesshomaru is sick, Milady!"

"And you girl?"

Rin looked up, ""Me? My name is Rin. I came with my savior."

Shinku cocked her head to the side, "Savior?"

"Lord Sesshomaru has revived me as a test on the Tenseiga(sp?)," She answered.

Shinku smiled again, "Sesshomaru is just like his father...," She had a sad look in her eyes.

"DO EITHER ONE OF YOU CARE ABOUT MILORD'S SICKNESS!" Jaken shreeched.

"Hush up you rat!" Shinku hissed.

A couple of nurses eentered the room and they took Sesshomaru away with Jaken.

Shinku sighed when they left. She suddenly turned to Rin, "Come with me!" She seemed excited and grabbed Rin's wrist and drug her away.

When Shinku stoped dragging Rin, she found herself in Shinku's room. It had stuffed animals all over the place. The bed was large enouge for her demon form plus Rin. Shinku say down on the edge of the lage bed and grabbed a stuffed bunny. It was very fluffy and white. It had a pink bow on it's neck. Rin smiled at it.

"This is Usa. A japanese word for bunny," Shinku explained to her. She watched Rin's brown eye grow untill they would look big on a cow.

"Can I hold him?" Rin asked, she seemed excited.

"It's a girl and yes you can hold her," Shinku gave her the doll and Rin treated it as if it were real. She gently strocked the bunny's head.

Shinku grabbed another stuffed animal and Rin looked up from the bunny, "What's that?"

Shinku giggled then grinned, "It's a dog. Sesshomaru used to sleep with it when he was a baby and even a kid."

Rin laughed, "That almost dosn't sound like him."

Shinku found herself confused. _Almost? _

Rin looked at the dog, "Can I hold it too?"

Shinku didn't hear her. She was so confused. Sesshomaru was changing because of a human girl.

"Ummm...," Shinku looked up, "Are you okay?"

Shinku grinned and suddenly hugged her, "OH! SESSHOMARU BETTER MARRY YOU BEFORE I DO!"

Rin blushed imencely, "What?" She was seriously alerted.

"YOU'RE JUST TO CUTE!" She hugged Rin tighter.

Rin waved her arms violently, "I can't breathe!"

Shinku let go, "Oh! Sorry!"

"It's fine...," Rin sighed. She was a little concerened about how Shinku acted around her and Jaken. They seemed to be entirly different behaviors.

"You won't tell me secret will you?"

Rin looked up, "Of course not! That's what friends are for! If you consider us friends that is..."

Shinku smiled, "We're not friends! We're sisters."

Rin had never had a sister before and was as happy as Shinku at the idea.

Sesshomaru awoke in his old room. The same room. The same bed. The same plain walls. The same brown dresser. The same blanket and the same scent.

"Milord? Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, Jaken. Why is Rin," He asked sitting up.

"I belive she is with you're mother," Jaken said thoughtfully.

Sesshomaru stepped on him on his way out of the same old door.

He was walking down the dark halls to his mother's room. They seemed brighter under Rin's presence. As he walked, his foot steps echoed in the halls. The time seemed to slow under his steps. He enjoyed it silently to himself. Rin was a pest sometimes, but it never bothered him. He simply respected her kindness and Rin respected when her kindness wasn't nessicary.

He came to his mother's door and was about to knock when he heard his mother voice muffled by the door, "OH! SESSHOMARU BETTER MARRY YOU BEFORE I DO!"

He acttualy blushed slightly. He looked down to the floor. He never thought of Rin in that sort of way untill now. The idea made him feel weaker and sick. He made a disicion.

He knocked on the door after a while longer.

Shinku stepped out with Rin in her arms, "What do you want?"

"Rin."

"Why?"

"Because we're leaving."

"Fine..."

"Rin?"

"My lord?"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

_Leaving you behind..._


End file.
